


Thousand women in one

by Hotgitay



Category: Hiroshima mon amour (1959)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lui compares Elle to a great beauty





	1. Chapter 1

“You are truly exquisite”Lui said to her

“I look into your eyes I see a lot of things Hope love youth life”Elle exclaimed 

“A thousand women in one”Lui said to her 

He gave her a tiny peck on her bare shoulder 

“That’s a grand way of saying you like me”Elle teased him 

“Someone is a fast learner”Lui replies


	2. Chapter 2

“I more than just like you”Lui places a kiss to his lovers shoulder 

Elle threw her head back in pleasure from the feeling of his lips touching her skin “I’ve always been a fast learner”

“I’m gonna have to start teaching you more often”Lui teased her 

“Please do”She murmurs to him 

“I can do this all night you know?”Lui asked 

“Then go ahead”Elle challenges her bed partner


End file.
